cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Seymour Parker
Colonel Nick Seymour Parker (who held the rank of Captain during the First Tiberium War), codename Havoc, was a GDI Commando with a characteristically bad attitude who fought in the First Tiberium War. Personality Nick Parker had an extremely bloated ego and condescending attitude, partially caused by his expertise with weaponry, physical traits and skills in warfare. He also had numerous issues with authority, especially military, which led to him being incarcerated by the GDI military police numerous times. Background Born in Allentown, Pennsylvania (mother was a homemaker and a full-fledged PTA member; father an Allentown steelworker), young Parker earned his nickname Havoc early on. Branded as "troubled" by school counselors and a "problem child" by neighbours who were worried about the Parker's proficiency at building small explosive devices. Parker's youth in Pennsylvania was a gritty collage of fistfights, explosions, after-school detentions, and wry one-liners as a way of coping with it all. Eventually, he joined the United States Marine Corps. His gruff attitude and penchant for no-bull action seemed to work in his favour. Most publicly, he wound up heading a Special Forces unit in Operation Desert Storm as part of the USMC's recon team -- though that did mean flirting with dishonorable discharge on several occasions. Indeed, Havoc's "unconventional" methods, while effective enough, often proved a public relations nightmare for the Marine Corps. He was recruited by the GDI and cycled through special forces training before being assigned to GDI's elite Dead 6 commando unit. Eventually, Havoc, due to the drawn-out anti-Nod campaign in northern Egypt, was dismissed from the unit and began operating solo, using his special forces training to fight Nod his own way, although still nominally under GDI control. Archived Westwood Renegade webpage Final tour of duty Note: All titles are mission codenames. The Scorpion Hunters His final tour of duty in the First Tiberium War under the command of Brigadier General Adam Locke began with assisting a reconaissance team tasked with confirming reports on an uncharted Nod installation, when satellite scans couldn't produce a conclusive result. The convoy came under heavy fire and captain Parker was called in to assist. Following a heavy firefight, he was authorised to commandeer the damaged M1 Abrams and continue with the mission. The base's existence was confirmed and after heavy losses dealt to attacking aircraft by SAM sites, the base was obliterated by an ion cannon blast. Rescue and Retribution His next assignment was in a remote agricultural area in Mexico, where he assisted GDI forces, rescuing captain Duncan and eventually shutting down Nod internment facilities and the religious conditioning camp in the area. Following this mission, he was informed of the capture of doctors Ignatio Mobius, Sydney Mobius and Elena Petrova, and dispatched to Peru to intercept them. Armoured Assault Havoc aided the GDI assault in Peru considerably, eliminating Nod officers and destroying Nod military ordnance. Eventually, after sabotaging a Nod hydroelectric dam, he managed to reach a Brotherhood airbase through a large underground cave system, which included a Tiberium meteor impact site. However, he didn't manage to save the doctors, who were just being placed on a jet plane and ferried away. The Plot Erupts Captain Parker immediately gave pursuit after a brief encounter with Carlos Mendoza in a hijacked C-130 Hercules, after kicking Nod mercenary Sakura Obata out of the cargo hold. The mercenary gave chase in her personal RAH-66 Comanche and shot down the cargo plane, forcing captain Parker to parachute down onto a volcanic island. The commando quickly gathered his supplies and assisted the GDI assault on the island, saving Captain Soanso and his gunboat from the island defences, eventually infiltrating the base and securing information on the flight path of the plane carrying the scientist. He was once again intercepted by Sakura Obata in her RAH-66 Comanche, but managed to shoot her out of the sky. Her subsequent crash into the island's geothermal reactor caused the volcano to erupt. Stowaway Captain Parker managed to escape the island, stowing away on a Nod submarine, arriving at a Nod freighter, commanded by captain Stuving. The freighter was a mobile military base, acting as a staging area for AH-64 Apache gunships and other Nod military. Parker went on a rampage throughout the ship, killing most of its crew, sabotaging ordnance and equipment, killing Captain Stuving and First Mate Gilligan and liberating three GDI POWs. Eventually, he sank the freighter and escaped with the POW's on the stolen Nod submarine, reuniting them with command. Deadly Reunion With help of the data he retrieved from the island, GDI was able to pinpoint the captured scientists' location and dispatched the Dead-6 to locate and rescue them. However, their CH-46 transport helicopter was shot down over the nearby village and they were forced to hide within the city. Captain Parker was dispatched to aid them and rescue the captured science staff. Upon his arrival at the village, he witnessed the execution of several resistance fighters by a Nod flame tank and irresponsibly decided to engage the Nod soldiers with his Vervac R-59 from the transport helicopter. This decision cost the lives of GDI pilots, as the CH-46 was promptly shot down by an Attack bike. Showing no regret nor remorse, Captain Parker engaged Nod in the city, aiding members of the Dead-6 along the road and saving them from Nod forces. Eventually arriving at the town's cathedral, Parker managed to kill Nod's elite Obelisk construction team as well as saving Lola Merkova, the local resistance leader from Nod interrogators. Upon repelling the Nod assault on the cathedral, he proceeded to go to the mansion alone, once again his ego overpowering reason. The Grip of the Black Hand Within the mansion, he slaughtered numerous Nod minigunners and Black Hand operatives. During his "infiltration", he gathered intel on Nod's Scorpion railguns, overhearing a conversation in the mess hall and managed to procure a laser rifle from Raveshaw's private cache. Eventually, he managed to locate the scientists in an underground research facility. There, he was ambushed by Sakura Obata and Carlos Mendoza, who acted as bodyguard to General Raveshaw. The latter ordered Sakura and Parker executed. Mendoza's flamethrower destroyed much of the laboratory and separated Captain Parker and Doctor Sydney Mobius from the rest of the people present. General Raveshaw took this as an opportunity and ordered doctor Ignatio Mobius and Elena Petrova to be taken to the helipad and evacuated immediately. Captain Parker and Doctor Mobius managed to arrive at the helipad, but only to witness the CH-46 taking off with Petrova, Mobius and Raveshaw on board. Mendoza stayed behind to engage Parker. However, he overestimated his abilities and was defeated by Captain Parker, who shot him long enough for the napalm tanks on his back to leak and explode. Obelisk of Oppression Doctor Sydney Mobius and Captain Parker managed to escape the crumbling Black Hand fortress in a cargo truck, and returned to the town's cathedral to regroup with the Dead-6. However, their respite was short lived, as Nod launched another assault on the cathedral with a nuclear ballistic missile. Parker managed to lead the group and fight their way through the streets to reach a safe distance from the blast. When they reached the evacuation LZ, Parker stayed behind to aid the Resistance by destroying Nod's SSM Launchers and the Obelisk of Light that remained in the city. Eventually, he used a stolen "Retribution" Nuclear missile beacon to target another ballistic missile on the Obelisk. Regrouping at General Locke's helicopter carrier, Parker was selected as Sydney Mobius' bodyguard during her assignment to pinpoint her father's location using the Mobius suit's sensors. However, as they arrived, Captain Parker and Doctor Mobius were captured by a large detachment of Black Hand Chameleons and Stealth tanks. The commando was placed in a Nod prison camp, while Mobius was relocated to a ReGenesis research facility. Evolution of Evil The prospect of execution was invalidated as Sakura Obata, a double agent on GDI's side, opened his cell and gave him a Vervac Commando Elite. Captain Parker, as usual, went on a rampage and eliminated most of the prison camp's staff, liberating several POWs and eventually escaping the camp, hounded by Nod reinforcements and the Black Hand. While en route to the research facility where both Mobius doctors were located, he discovered an ancient tomb, where Nod were performing excavations in an attempt to ascertain their origins. The tomb was ripe with Nod symbolism and insignia, and dated back at least 1800 BC, as Nod claimed. Eventually, he reached the research facility and fought his way in, shutting down Nod research programs concerning Tiberium and astronomy as well as their holding cells. Infiltrating the levels beneath the structure, he entered a large network of caves and tunnels, eventually reaching one of the primary ReGenesis research facilities. Upon entering the main processing chamber, he witnessed Sydney Mobius being injected with a sedative by doctor Elena Petrova, now collaborating with Nod, as well as the captured Ignatio Mobius and Sakura Obata in holding cells. Doctor Petrova ordered Raveshaw, now transformed into a towering cybernetic giant by the Tiberium infusion, to kill Captain Parker as she left the base. Parker managed to defeat Raveshaw, with difficulties. While he managed to save Doctor Ignatio Mobius, he lost Sydney Mobius and the damage caused to the room by the fight triggered a devastating uprising from the mutants present in the facility, who proceeded to kill and maim all non-mutant beings. Sakura Obata escaped custody, a fact Captain Parker boasted about. All Brains, No Brawn He escorted Doctor Mobius to the Mobius suit, which was captured by Nod but left behind, and later to the surface, where they managed to contact GDI for evacuation. Tommorow's Technology Today Regrouping on board General Locke's carrier and learning the nature of the ReGenesis project, Captain Parker was deployed to aid the final assault on the Temple of Nod in Cairo. He contributed a great deal to the assault and even managed to infiltrate a crashed alien UFO on site. Eventually, he managed to gain access to the Temple itself. Stomping on Holy Ground Inside, he made his way down into the depths of the Temple, shadowed by Kane through the security system and his EVA unit. In the Temple, he confirmed numerous intelligence reports about what laid inside the Temples, and fought the main Templar legion stationed within the main ReGenesis lab. One of the more curious discoveries was Abel's tomb, a place referred to by Kane as the site of the original Temple of Nod. Regardless, Captain Parker managed to reach the core of the Temple, where the altered Elena Petrova was performing forced Tiberium augmentation on Sydney Mobius. Rejecting her offer to join the Black Hand as a next generation human, Parker managed to defeat her in a long duel and liberated doctor Mobius. In retaliation, Kane ordered a nuclear missile launched from the Temple's silo against GDI command. This threat was alleviated by Sydney Mobius, who narrowly managed to engage the locking clamps on the missile and close the silo doors. Captain Parker and doctor Mobius managed to escape the Temple before detonation and meet the arriving General Locke and Doctor Ignatio Mobius. Later life After the First Tiberium War, Captain Parker received a promotion to the rank of Colonel for his great accomplishments during the war and a statue erected in his honour in Washington DC and next to Doctor Giraud's research facility. After the Second Tiberium War, Parker was a prominent supporter of Joshua Mitchell and his combat group, the Steel Talons. By 2039, Havoc had retired and was a noted conservative pundit. He reacted strongly aginst the retirement of the Mk. II Mammoth Walker and was a staunch supporter of the notion that Kane did indeed live after being "killed" by Michael McNeil at the end of the Second Tiberium War. Selected Quotes Havoc about the discontinuation of the Mammoth Mark II in 2039: "The Mark II was and continues to be one of our most powerful tools in the war against Nod fanaticism. The discontinuation of the Mark II is nothing but another disgusting example of GDI bureaucratic penny pinching and namby pamby ‘can't we all get along’ liberalism… once again, GDI is playing right into Kane’s hands." Asked "You gonna fight against the whole ship's crew?" he replied: "Doesn't seem fair, eh? Maybe I'll shoot left-handed." Upon seeing the "Divine" Raveshaw: "Well, at least he's taller" Behind the scenes Parker wasn't the original protagonist intended for Renegade - that honour belonged to Logan Sheppard. Parker was played by Wally Wingert. Category:Characters Category:GDI People